minecraft_xtreme_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
JDStevens12
James, better known as JDStevens12, is a British Minecraft wrestler, currently signed to MXW. He has been a Tag Team Champion and Universal Champion in MXW. His style is technical and slightly acrobatic. His unique apparel of goggles are an interesting part of his character. On February 16, 2019, He disappeared from MXW and lost contact with all of his friends in the company. Career MPW In early 2016 JDStevens12 became aware of Minecraft Wrestling. His career began when he found Minecraft Pro Wrestling,MPW. He applied and began to message the owner of the company Boston1342. At the time MPW was heading towards its reboot, and JD was in the crowd for the return show of MPW, Regal Rampage. In the following weeks JDStevens12 debuted in MPW on the 4th of February edition of Mayhem where he faced Boss_Paco in a 2 out of 3 falls Lava Match where he won in an unexpected victory. He continued to wrestle with MPW with minimal success.In early April of the same year he joined the MXW Server. NXW JDStevens12 debuted in NXW on the 10th of April in a Fatal 4-Way Battle Royal. He lost to BobyMXW . He then lost the following week in a Fatal 5 Way match but was entered into the NXW Cash or Bankrupt match. JD did not compete at the King of NXW Tournement however, alligned himself with the Wilson Army along with his tag team partner LightningBolt231. At the NXW Nightmare PPV he won the NXW World Title Breifcase in the Cash or Bankrupt match. He cashed in two weeks later at NXW:England on FireFerriit . This marked his first title win. However, on the same night he won the title he also broke his right arm in an accident. This stop him competing for the majority of his title reign. He held the title till NXW All Stars, NXW's biggest PPV. This meant at the time he was the longest reigning NXW Champion. At All Stars, which took place in late June, JD competed in two matches. His first match was a title defense where he lost it to LightningBolt231 in a triple threat with MXWMiNi . He then was involved in the 5v5 elimination tag match between the WilsonA Army and OfficialSaintzz 's team where the winner would control NXW. His team lost and he retired along with the rest of the NXW call ups. MXW Debut in 2016 JDStevens debuted in MXW in late May of 2016. He debuted as a tag team with LightningBolt231 called The Xtreme Englishmen, TXE. They debuted against Clutchsky_Vinyl and Kevdog1 where they won, thanks to a distraction. At the time JDStevens12 was still NXW Champion. The tag team was entered into a triple threat at Xtreme Chaos which took place after All Stars, for the MXW Tag Team Championships . This match was meant to be a Fatal 4 Way Tag Team match until the team of FF and Cyber were dropped. At Xtreme Chaos, TXE was the first team eliminated from the Tag Match. Brand Split and Draft On the 13th of August 2016 Todee123 announced the MXW Brand Split and the next week the MXW Draft was held. On the show The Xtreme Englishmen beat The Lone Gunmen. During the draft TXE was split up, with JDStevens12 being the 10th person drafted to KO, the 19th pick overall. Until the end of the Brand Split, JDStevens12 had a mediocore singles run with a win at Road to Victory against 3 oppenents, and a rivalry with iTacoTaco which was cut short due to the end of the split. Tag Team Championship Run On the 15th of October, at the KO and UL Supershow, The Xtreme Englishmen got back together and won the MXW Tag Team Championships . They defended the Tag Team Championships at Lone Survivror, Tribute to the Troops and a couple of KOs. At Xecution, TXE defended the championships in a Fatal 4 Way TLS Match against Hot Ice, Phenomanal Roses and Atom and Mem. The match was controversial as it ended in a draw, meaning TXE retained. However, during the match, the Phenomanal Roses and The Xtreme Englishmen split up. This meant that JD was left as the sole Tag Team Champion. JD defended the Tag Team Championships by himself on the first KO of 2017. He won in the handicap match by DQ leading to a 2v2v1 Melbourne Street Fight Tag Team Championship Match. Leading up to this match JD was attacked by Light who injured him by giving him burns from pyro. JD still fought at Retribution and was the first person eliminated, ending the 102 day reign which is the longest MXW Tag Team Championship reign. TXE Split Following Retribution, JD faced Light on the 11th of Feburary at KO which ended in a draw. The next week JD was attacked by Light during his match which led to a Last Man Standing match at Last Stand. In this match he lost to Light which brought an end to their rivialry. However, two weeks after Last Stand, JD was involved in a triple threat match with Light and MatdogHD . JD won the match which meant he faced the Universal Champion, FireFerriit , at the next KO in a Cage of Hell. The match ended in a double pinfall which meant FF retained. It was then announced that JD would face FF at the MXW Rumble for the Universal Championship . During the match FF's tag partner, MattyIceYT , attacked JD behind the referre's back, giving FF the win. Milky then came down and made the match a 2 out of 3 falls match. JD then won the match 2-1, which meant he won the Universal Championship. Later in the night FF. cashed in his Hardcore Championship Breifcase and won the Hardcore Championship, meaning he forfeited his rematch. Universal Championship Reign The next week on KO, JD defended the Universal Championship against Clutchsky_Vinyl. The match ended in No Contest caused by LightningBolt231 interferring. The next week JD then defended the Universal Championship against LightningBolt with help from Clutchsky_Vinyl. The next week JD talked about how he loves challenges and Milky announced that he would defend his championship against 5 people in a Chamber of Death match at Locked Away. JD started in the chamber and still managed to retain the championship, lastly eliminating Light. The next week on KO, UltimateGuy22 became the #1 Contender for the Universal Championship. The next week, Ultimate and JD teamed up to face Knife Club. During the match, BobyMXW got involved, inserting himself into the match. At MXW KO: Battle in Britain, JD retained the Universal Championship againtst both men in an elimination triple threat. On the road to XCII continued, a ladder match for the Universal Championship was announced including wrestlers such as; _IAmLynk_ , _YG_ , iTacoTaco and the eventual winner of the match: Kevdog1 . This marked the end of JD's 91 day reign as Universal Champion. Chasing the Universal Championship and Other Rivalries After JDStevens12 lost the Universal Championship he had his rematch at Hardcore Havoc which took place on July 22nd. JD and Kev fought in an Ultimate X match with Kev retaining. Then leading up to Heatwave a 9 Man Universal Championship Gauntlet was announced. This included JD as well as lots of other MXW Wrestlers. The match ended with Kev retaining and JD getting one elimination. Then a few weeks later JD and Kev teamed up to face mrloveminecraft and MXWMiNi . It was then announced that all of the competiters in that match would face Kev for the Universal Championship. MatdogHD was also in the match making it a Fatal 5 Way at Road to Victory, which Mat ended up winning. The next week on KO, MattyIceYT was facing ShadowMXW. After the match Matty attacked Shadow with JD making the save. Two weeks later, JD was facing mrloveminecraft who after match beated him down. Shadow then returned the favour to JD and fought off Mrlove with Kev. Then Milky made a match of Shadow and JD vs a reunited TXD, an old team of Mrlove and Kev, which the two ex-partners were not to happy about since Mrlove had previously turned on Kev. At Gates to Hell, JD and Shadow beat TXD after multiple miscommunications. This ended JD's chase for the Universal Championship as he looked on for bigger championships, the MXW Championship. MXW Championship Match Leading to Lone Survivor it was announced on the MXW website that a gauntlet match who take place to determine the #1 Contender to the MXW Championship . JD was on of the participants of the gauntlet match and won the match, making the main event of Xecution, JDStevens vs _Hydrix_ who became MXW Champion on the same night. Leading to Xecution, Drix and JD did alot of promo segments with each other. In the main event of Xecution, JD was about to beat Hydrix when MatdogHD pulled the ref out of the ring. Drix and Mat then attacked JD, causing him to lose his shot at becoming MXW Champion. Various Storylines and Title Opportunities Also at Xecution MatdogHD , the Universal Champion, retained the championship against Crews1 under questionable circumstances. This lead to a rematch between the two on the 13th of January edition of KO. As Crews came out for this match he was attacked by Drix and Mat. With no challenger, Mat went to leave when JD came out. He had had enough of people being screwed out of opportunities and saw this as his chance to get back at Mat and Drix and win the Universal Championship back. JD lost to MatdogHD after Drix interferred. After this, on Overload, OVL, JD qualified for the International Championship Fatal 5 Way at Retribution. RagingRich won the International Championship. After Retribution, a Fatal 4 Way was announced for Last Stand, with the winner getting a title shot of their choosing between the Interntaional Championship , Universal Championship or Xtreme Championship . The other competiters were; Kevdog1 , _YG_ and Memorised . JD won this match after pinning YG, with a botched ending. JD tweeted that he was going to challenge mrloveminecraft for the Universal Championship. Leading up to this match, JD had a match with FireFerriit which he lost. Then Mrlove came out and talked smack about JD. However, at the end of the promo, JD hit Mrlove and locked in the Stevens Sharpshooter, causing him to tap out. The next week, Mrlove attacked JD again, heating things up before their match at MXW Breakout: Terror in Tokyo. At Terror in Tokyo, Mrlove beat JD after JD hit the exposed turnbuckle in what some said was the match of the night. After this match at KO on the 7th of April there was a Fatal 4 Way to determine the #1 Contender for the Universal Championship. JD won this match and the match was made for the MXW Rumble, mrloveminecraft vs JDStevens12. A six man International Championship ladder match was set up for Xtreme Chaos 3 where TheScottSpen would defend against BuRnZyBoYT, JDStevens12, IAmLynk, UltimateGuy22, and Fallen__Legend. At MXW Xtreme Chaos 3, BuRnZ would win the championship. JD was announced as the first member of the MXW Lockbox Ladder Match at MXW Heatwave (2018). At Heatwave, Fire defeated Boby, JD, Love, and Atom to win the Lockbox. After defeating Fire, he called him out and requested a match for his lockbox case. At Insurgence (2018), Fire defeated JD to keep his lockbox in a Ladder Match. On the October 27, 2018 edition of Knockout, JD defeated Lynk to get a #1 contenders match for the MXW Championship. At Insurgence JD was defeated by Drix cleanly, which was a challenge Drix laid down. At Lone Survivor (2018), JD entered at number six in the MXW Championship #1 Contenders gauntlet. He eliminated number four Fallen__Legend and number seven MilesHolter. He was eliminated by number eight MilkyOreo12. JD attacked Milky afterword, turning heel. On the December 1 edition of Knockout, Fire and MiNi attacked Milky from behind, allowing JD to hit him with a JDS. At Xecution (2018), JD defeated Milky. At Retribution (2019), Crews defeated JD. Personal Life James lives in an urban area of the West Midlands of the UK. He is half English, from his mother's side, and half Scottish, from his father's side. He was bullied in Primary School (ages 4-11), but it stopped when he moved to Secondary School(12-18). James is 15 and is bisexual although, he keeps it private from people. His friends in the MXW Community are mostly mrloveminecraft and Kevdog1 although he has never been involved in drama or has no one that hates him except Kman who hates submissions (that bastard). Disappearance On February 16, 2019, JD suddenly disappeared from the MXW discord and none of his friends could get in contact with him. He has blocked all of his contacts on Discord and SnapChat, and left all the servers he was apart of. He was last seen on the MXW Server on February 9, 2019, where he assaulted Atom and begged for the Universal Championship title shot. At 11:30 AM (EST), JD messaged his co-worker of SSW, MrLove, saying "Goodbye" before blocking him. His last message on Discord was him asking Dave Milkster for dream matches on February 3, 2019. He was scheduled to face Dobby on Knockout. It was discovered that he changed his IGN name to "JStevens13." Some speculation is that his school found out about his career and are possibly bullying him for it, which may have caused JD to delete all his contact with the company. However, what actually happened was a build up of sadness in JD's personal life. He had been feeling emotionally stressed and could not continue with an active role on the MXW Server. JD had become dependent on the MXW Server and his personal life was being negatively affected by it. JD managed to keep MXW secret from everyone in his personal life, a fact that he doesn't know is a good or bad thing. JD left due to a rash but needed decision. Whilst he regrets the way in which he did it, he does not regret the decision he made. His personal life has become somewhat better due to his decision and he hopes that people don't hate him that much. JD is very thankful for the memories and friends made throughout his time on the MXW Server. Thank you. Message If you want to say something to JD, this is the way to do it: https://forms.gle/fCXiAfTsWVq3njkHA Ratings In Wrestling Finishers * The JDS (Superkick) * The JDS (TKO) (NXW) * Stevens Sharpshooter (Figure 4 Sharpshooter) (August 2016 - February 2019) * Suicide Dropkick Signatures * Moonstomp - (NXW/HXW) (2018- February 2019) * Knee Knockdown (2018-February 2019) Entrance Themes * This Fire Burns - TXE * Retaliation - (2016-2017) * Rebel Son - (2017-2018) * Real Bone Master Remix (2018-February 2019) Championships and Accomplishments Dave Mattzer Reviews * Ranked No. 8 of the top 25 singles wrestlers in the First Half of 2017 * Ranked No. 6 of the top 30 singles wrestlers of 2018 * Ranked No. 15 of the top 50 singles wrestlers of all time * Average Rating of 3.5 Stars from Xtreme Chaos 2 to MXW Xtreme Chaos 3 GPW * GPW Briefcase (1 Time) * GPW Championship (1 Time) HXW * Global Championship (1 Time) * Heavyweight Championship (1 Time) * Global Champion OTY Award (1 Time) * HXW Breakout OTY (1 Time) * HXW Championship (1 Time) IXW * IXW Combat Championship (1 Time) NXW * NXW Championship Briefcase (1 Time) * NXW Champion (1 Time) MXW * Tag Team Champion (1 Time) * Universal Champion (1 Time) Category:Good Pages Category:Current Wrestler Category:Perfect Pages